Game Over
by BTRlover17
Summary: Established Jagan. James/Logan/Carlos.  Unsure if there is a plot or if it's just PWP.


**Game Over**

**Pairing: James/Logan/Carlos**

**Summary: Not sure if it's PWP or if there is some kind of plot. **

**This is dedicated to bignight, who read through this for me and because she is absolutely amazing. **

"YES!" Logan's eyes shot open, body twisting under the covers.

Turning towards the door, Logan brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. A beam of light from the ajar bedroom door made Logan's eyes flutter as the brightness overwhelmed his once darkened eyes. Pressing the palm of his hand against his eye, Logan swung his feet over the side of the bed, shivers racking his body as the covers slid down his body, exposing his skin to the cooler air.

Pushing the covers down further, Logan slowly eased himself out of bed, arms stretching above him as he worked out the kinks in his body. Once he had finished stretching, Logan turned and made his way towards the door, the beam of light growing brighter and brighter as he approached the wood. Gripping the door knob tightly, Logan pulled the door open, blinking rapidly as the harsh light invaded his senses.

Poking his head around the door frame, Logan noticed that there was still a light on in the living room, soft almost undistinguishable sounds echoing down the hallway. Taking a timid step out of the room, Logan slowly made his way down the hall, his ears cocked for any sounds. The genius' stomach fluttered and flipped as he reached the entrance to the living room, his body refusing to move.

Taking a deep breath Logan peeked his head around the corner into the living room. Logan let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he spotted James and Carlos sat on the apartment's bright orange couch, game controllers in their hands. Logan stepped out from behind the corner, his eyes travelling to the screen that James and Carlos' gazes were fixated on.

It took Logan a while to work out what game the two boys were playing, the dark and abandoned room their characters were in, so familiar in many of their games. It was only when a member of the evil undead appeared on the split screen did Logan realise they were playing the newest Resident Evil game, the latest addition to their vast collection.

Turning his attention back to James and Carlos, Logan let his eyes take in every detail of his boyfriend's face. James' hair was ruffled as if he had continuously ran his hand through it, a few strands falling forward into his eyes. James' eyes were narrowed as he continued to gaze at the screen, concentration swimming in the hazel orbs. The tall teen's nose twitched as if he had an itch and if Logan knew James as well as he thought he did, then James wouldn't be able to stop himself from scratching it.

The genius let his gaze slide over to Carlos, a smirk spreading across his features as he took in the concentration etched across Carlos' face. His face was a complete match to James', the only difference between the pair was the small sliver of pink poking through Carlos' lips. See whenever Carlos concentrated on anything be it schoolwork, video games, or their new dance routine, the tip of his tongue would somehow manage to poke itself between his lips. It was a weird habit but then the boy whose habit it was couldn't always be considered normal.

Logan smiled to himself as James finally gave into the urge and removed one hand to scratch his at his nose. Several seconds later Carlos let out a victory cry, controller dropping onto the couch beside him.

"Ha, I win," Carlos shouted jumping up onto the couch, a finger pointing down at James. James didn't reply, just kept working his finger insistently over that spot on his nose.

Logan chuckled softly as Carlos continued to gloat. James looked up quickly when he heard a faint familiar sound. His eyes rose to meet those of Logan, sleepiness and amusement dancing through the chocolate orbs. James placed his controller on the table in front of him, eyes never leaving Logan. The genius looked even more adorable than usual. His dark hair was standing out statically, James wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through the soft tufts. His eyes were hooded and drowsy, a hand moving to rub at them as Logan attempted and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Hey baby," James spoke softly, turning Carlos' attention from him to Logan.

James heard Carlos' sharp intake of breath, his bouncing stopping almost immediately. Tearing his eyes away from Logan, James watched as Carlos lowered himself back into his previous sitting position, eyes never leaving Logan. Following Carlos' gaze, James turned his attention back to Logan, his eyes roaming over the shorter boy. It was then that James realised that Logan was wearing nothing but his boxers.

James' breath hitched as he took in the creamy expanse of Logan's chest, the light from the TV casting a darkish hue over his skin. He didn't need to look at Carlos to know that he was also mesmerised by Logan's exposed chest. James let his eyes roam down the pronounced abs that adorned Logan's stomach, tensing and rippling as Logan breathed. James felt himself harden slightly as he took in the ladder of hair which travelled down past the material of Logan's boxers.

James' tongue licked quickly over his now dry lips as he took in the tight boxers hugging Logan's lithe form, accentuating the deep V of his hips. He could hear Carlos' breath escaping his lips in short pants, the rustle of denim echoing in the now silent room.

"Did we wake you?" Carlos asked his voice shaky. James turned his head to stare at his best friend, noticing how his normally warm brown eyes were now at least two shades darker. Logan nodded in response, hand moving to cover yet another yawn.

"Sorry," Carlos replied, his voice now small and soft.

James nodded in agreement, eyes turning back towards Logan. He raised his hand and beckoned the sleepy boy over, a soft smile etching across his features as Logan stumbled towards him. When the genius was within grabbing distance, James curled his hand over Logan's waist, pulling him onto his lap. Logan squeaked at the sudden action, face burying into James' neck as he straddled his boyfriend's lap.

James shuddered as he felt Logan's hot breath against his neck, lips grazing occasionally grazing the skin. He ran a hand down the smart boy's back, revelling in the way Logan pushed back into his touch. James couldn't stop the gasp that slipped past his lips when Logan swivelled his hips ever so slightly, pressing against the now more than obvious bulge in James' pants.

Logan pulled back, a questioning look adorning his features. James felt himself flush red, eyes looking anywhere but at his lover's face. He mentally slapped himself when he realised his eyes had drifted down to Logan's stomach, eyes tracing each contour of the pale boy's abs. It was obvious Logan had spotted where James' eyes had landed, letting out a small yet tired chuckle as he placed a finger under James' chin. Tilting the pretty boy's head up, Logan smiled that adorable half smile of his when their eyes met, James unable to stop himself repeating the action.

Logan removed his finger from James' chin, his hand moving to cup James' jaw, thumb stroking over the soft skin of his lover's cheek. Time seemed to stop or at least slow down as Logan leant forward and connected their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. James used the hand on Logan's back to pull the boy closer to him as their kiss became sloppy, passion overriding their senses.

Logan whimpered when he felt James' tongue slide slowly over his bottom lip, lips parting to grant his boyfriend access immediately. James shivered as he was granted access into the wet cavern that was his boyfriend's mouth, tongue sliding over Logan's sensitive spots. Logan's free hand moved up to wrap around James' neck, fingers curling in the short hair at the nape of James' neck. He tugged softly at first and then harder when James ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. The taller teen moaned as pricks of pleasure raced down his spine.

The hand on Logan's back moved lower, fingers teasing the waistband of Logan's tight boxers. The genius shifted his hips forward as he felt James tease the skin above his boxers. He couldn't stop the moan that reverberated in his chest when James slid his tongue over his, flicking the tips against one another. A small cough broke the pair apart, both boys' flushing red as they turned towards Carlos.

The red hue which had been dotted across Carlos' cheeks was now spread across his face, tongue poking out to wet now dry lips. The Latino's eyes kept flicking between the entwined pair and the table in front of him, his eyes always lingering on James and Logan longer. Carlos shifted slightly in his seat, hands gripping his thighs tightly, attempting to discreetly rearrange the material. However that didn't stop the pair from noticing the considerable bulge in Carlos' pants.

Logan let his eyes flicker over Carlos, taking in the tight black tank top that covered the caramel abdomen and chest. It was obvious that all the extra dance practices Gustavo was forcing the boys' to participate in were paying off for Carlos. Carlos had never been scrawny, years of hockey adding a bulk of muscle to the tan boy's small frame but now he looked even more toned than Logan himself. The Latino's biceps tensed and bulged as he repeatedly tightened and loosened his grip on his thighs, his black tank top hugging his chest tighter than it had ever before. Logan ran his gaze down to Carlos' thighs, taking in the way the material stretched over Carlos' legs, the denim hiding the teeming muscle Logan knew was there.

James kept his eyes glued to Carlos' face, watching as his eyes travelled down the lengths of their bodies, lingering on their identical bulges. The tall teen moved his grip to Logan's hips, gently dragging Logan's hips against his. He didn't look at Logan; knowing the smart boy's eyes would be fluttering as he cock throbbed beneath the tight confines of his boxers, choosing to keep his gaze on Carlos' face.

The Latino's eyes darkened and dilated, the temperature in the room rising considerably. A slither of pink caught James' attention, his eyes travelling down to Carlos' lips. He watched as Carlos' tongue swiped over his dry lips again, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he caught James watching. Carlos felt his cock throb as Logan and James' gazes travelled the length of his body. He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when James and Logan turned back towards each other, eyes meeting instantly.

James turned his attention back to Logan, body temperature sky rocketing as he took in the lust dancing through Logan's now dark and hooded eyes. A silent conversation bounced between their eyes, Logan's hips shifting forward gently as if to persuade James to give into him. James let his eyes slide over to glance at Carlos once more, the not so subtle shift of Logan's hip not needed anymore to persuade James to give into his lover.

Returning his gaze to Logan, James let his lips tilt upwards ever so slowly until he was flashing Logan his winning smile. The genius shivered, his eyes screaming a million unsaid 'I love you's' as he shifted back off of James' lap. James heard Carlos gasp as Logan stood to his full height, his erection eye level with both boys'.

Without saying a word, Logan turned toward Carlos, bracing his hands on the Latino's shoulders as he straddled Carlos. Carlos sputtered as Logan settled himself on his lap, hands moving instinctively to the genius' hips to steady him. He twisted his head from Logan to James quick enough to give him whiplash. His mouth opened and shut, no words escaping him as James smiled his normal warm smile and nodded towards Logan. Carlos couldn't believe that James was giving him permission to do what he had wanted to since him and Logan had started kissing.

"Please Carlos," Logan whined circling his hips softly. Carlos couldn't stop the moan that escaped through his parted lips, cock throbbing as he gained some of the friction he had been dying for.

With a final look at James, Carlos turned his attention back to Logan. He cupped the pale boy's cheek, tugging his face forward until their lips met, Logan's grip on his shoulders tightening. Sliding his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, Carlos felt his cock throb as Logan immediately granted him access, whining into the kiss when Carlos' tongue pressed against a sensitive spot.

The Latino tightened his grip on Logan's hips as the smart began to rock forward, moaning as their tongues slid across one another. A low moan sounded beside them, Carlos breaking away from the kiss to stare at James, noticing how the pretty boy's eyes were shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Letting his eyes roam further south, Carlos shivered when he spotted James' hand pressed firmly against his crotch, hips thrusting lightly as he continued to create the friction he was so desperate for.

The tan boy thrust his hips up when he felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his neck. Logan's hair tickled the shell of Carlos' ear as he sucked on the tan skin in front of him, letting his teeth brush over the tan boy's neck occasionally. Keeping his eyes on James, Carlos removed one hand from Logan's hips to lay against James' steadily working hand. The pretty boy's lazily fluttered open at the contact, pleasure landing hot and hard on Carlos' groin as he took in the taller boy's hooded lust darkened eyes and red kiss swollen lips.

The Latino knocked James' hand away from his crotch replacing it with his own making James moan, hips thrusting off the couch. Carlos groaned when he felt Logan's teeth tug at his skin, knowing that there would be a mark now adorning his caramel skin. James smirked at Carlos, it quickly disappearing as the Latino applied more pressure to his aching erection.

Carlos' hand faltered as he felt Logan's tongue swipe soothingly over the new mark adorning his neck. Logan moaned as he thrust his hips forward, the rough denim of Carlos' jeans creating the perfect friction against Logan's cloth covered cock. James moaned as Carlos' hand pressed harder against his confined cock.

Carlos moaned when he felt Logan's breath tickle the shell of his ear, the genius' hot tongue tracing the shell of the tan boy's ear. James moaned as well, back now resting against the couch cushions as his hips moved against Carlos' hand. Logan moved his hand down from the Latino's shoulder, curling his fingers around the hand that remained on his hip. Slowly pulling the limb away from his hip, Logan brought Carlos' hand down to press against his crotch, the tan boy's name slipping past his lips as a whimper.

Carlos felt his cock throb as both Logan and James' cock press against his hands. Tearing his gaze away from James, Carlos turned his attention back to the boy writhing in his lap, small whimpers and moans escaping his parted lips.

"Carlos please, fuck me," Logan's voice was a mere whisper but Carlos still heard every lust filled word. He felt his cock press harder against the confines of his jeans, the idea of fucking Logan sending his senses into overdrive.

The Latino spared a glance at James, swallowing roughly as he took in the pretty boy's hungry gaze. Making sure to keep Carlos' hand against his aching dick, James shuffled closer until his breath tickled the side of Carlos' face.

"Don't you wanna fuck Logie?" James breathed, his lips grazing Carlos' cheek. Logan lifted his head from where it was buried in the crook of Carlos' neck. He smiled softly at his lover, keening as James' hand joined Carlos' against his erection.

The Latino didn't reply to James' question, moving his hand harder against both boys' cocks, relishing in every moan and groan that they emitted. He felt hands begin to tug insistently at the hem of his shirt, reluctantly removing his hands from his friend's crotches to help with the removal of his shirt. Carlos shivered as the cooler air hit his newly exposed skin, his hands immediately moving back to their previous positions. Simultaneous moans of pleasure filled the room, James and Logan bucking their hips up into Carlos' touch.

"This is how it's gonna go," James whispered huskily in Carlos' ear, "Logie's going to ride you while I fuck you, sound good?"

"_Yes_" Carlos gasped, his hips thrusting up on their own accord as James' words sunk in.

Logan couldn't hold back his whine as he stood up, James following suit. The pair reached forward and grabbed Carlos' now empty hands, tugging the smaller boy off the couch. James made quick work of stripping his shirt as Logan reached forward and ran a hand down Carlos' chest. The Latino shivered at the touch, whimpering as James' hand joined Logan's, fingers brushing lightly against Carlos' nipples.

When the pair reached the waistband of Carlos' jeans, they wasted no time in popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Logan whined as James pushed his hand away, the pretty boy's fingers curling around the waistband of Carlos jeans and boxers. He wasted no time in towing the material down to pool around Carlos' hand, steadying the Latino as he stepped out of them.

Logan pouted at James as the pretty boy wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him close. However he couldn't keep the facade of being mad at his lover up for long as the tall boy's slender fingers teased at the waistband of his boxers. He raised his eyes to look at Carlos, watching as he gazed hungrily at his naked form. The tan boy licked his lips as James pushed Logan's boxers down his legs, the smart boy stepping out of them straight away.

Carlos couldn't help but gape as he took in Logan's exposed form. The pale boy's cock rested against his lower stomach, pre cum glistening at the tip. Logan was having the same trouble with Carlos at the moment. The tan boy's skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, making his skin glisten in the hue of the television. Carlos' cock arched out from his body, the tip shiny and red. Logan wanted nothing more than to swallow Carlos whole, his tongue running along the underside.

James groaned behind them as he took in the sight of Logan and Carlos naked. He practically ripped his jeans off, kicking to them some random corner of the room. Clad in only his boxers, James stalked over to Carlos, a strong hand wrapping tightly around the Latino's cock. Carlos moaned, his hips jerking into James' touch.

"Take them off," James leant down and whispered into Carlos' ear, breath hitching as Carlos let out a small whimper.

Curling his fingers around the hem of James' boxers, Carlos wasted no time in pulling them down the tall boy's legs. Carlos shuddered as he took in James' naked body. It was no secret that James' body was that of a an Adonis' but to see him stood in front of him as naked as the day he was born was a whole other thing. Broad shoulders led down to a strongly defined chest, dusky pink nipples standing out against the tan skin. The washboard abs James was so well known for were as perfect as they had ever been, the television throwing shadows over the lines that divided James' abs.

James traced his finger along the length of Carlos' jaw before cupping his cheek and tugging him for a kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues duelled, the teasing from earlier unleashing something usual hidden in the boys'. James hands moved down the Latino's body until they reached his ass, squeezing the caramel cheeks beneath his palms. Carlos moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking in an attempt to gain friction.

Breaking the kiss, James trailed his lips over Carlos' cheek and down his jaw. His tongue slid slowly along the line of Carlos' jaw, the tall boy revelling in the shudders that travelled down Carlos' spine. Tracing the Latino's pulse point, James suddenly bit down, cock jerking as the tan boy let out a moan at the pleasure and pain. Grazing his teeth over the mark, James soothed it with his tongue, eyes locking onto Logan's over the smaller boy's shoulder.

The smart boy was stroking himself at an agonisingly slow pace, pre cum shining brightly at the head of his cock. Taking a quick peek at the mark he had left on Carlos' neck, James brought his mouth up to Carlos' ear.

"Lay on the couch," Carlos' cock jerked at the huskiness of the taller teens voice.

Quickly complying with James' request, Carlos made his way over to the sofa, making sure to stroke a hand across Logan's stomach as he passed the smart boy. Lying down on the bright cushions, Carlos watched as James wound an arm around Logan, slapping the pale boy's hand away from his cock before replacing it with his own. Logan's back arched as James stroked him, thumb running teasingly slow over the head.

The tall boy leant down and whispered something in Logan's ear, Logan whimpering as James pulled away. It soon became what James had said, Logan moving over to the couch, bracing his hands against as he bent over, revealing himself to James. Said boy sucked two fingers into his mouth, tongue rolling around and over the tips. James pulled the digits out of his mouth, both now slick with saliva. Carlos shivered as he waited for James' next move, knowing exactly what was going to happen to Logan.

The brunette pressed a kiss between Logan's shoulder blades before running his fingers down the length of the pale boy's spine and between his cheeks. Logan gasped, his head hanging low between his shoulders as James teased the sensitive skin of his entrance. James looked at Carlos over Logan's shoulder, the Latino immediately grasping onto what James wanted him to do.

Lifting a hand up, Carlos wrapped his fingers tightly around Logan's cock, giving an experimental tug as James slid his first finger in. Logan moaned lowly whether it was Carlos' hand around his cock or James' finger working him open, the Latino wasn't sure. Keeping his strokes slow, Carlos kept his eyes glued to Logan's face, watching as chocolate brown orbs disappeared behind pale lids before reappearing.

James slid a second finger into Logan, the smart boy catching his lip between his teeth to hold back his moans. He loved it when James prepared him and having Carlos watch as he jerked him off at the same time made the experience hotter and more intense.

"Fuck James," Logan pushed his hips back against James' fingers as the brunette struck that bundle of nerves within him.

Smirking to himself, James curled his fingers up once more, hitting Logan's prostate dead on. The pale boy whimpered, hips rocking against James' fingers while thrusting forward into the tight fist Carlos had made around his dick.

"I'm ready," Logan panted, whimpering as James pulled his fingers out.

Carlos uncurled his fingers from around Logan's cock, spitting into his hand and rubbing the moisture over his own painfully hard cock. Releasing his grip on the back of the couch, Logan turned and straddled Carlos once again, holding back his moans as Carlos' hands automatically moved to grip his hips. He could feel Carlos' cock pressing against his entrance.

Leaning down, Logan pressed his lips to Carlos' ear. "Fuck me hard," He whispered, voice raw with passion.

Carlos moaned his grip on Logan's hip tightening. The smart boy pulled back, a smirk playing at his lips. Wrapping a hand around the base of Carlos' cock, Logan began to lower himself onto Carlos' cock, shaking as he was stretched more than James' fingers had prepared him for. Pressing a hand against Carlos' chest, Logan steadied himself, taking a deep breath when he was seated in the tan boy's lap.

James groaned as he watched Logan take Carlos' cock in, the contrast of their skin engraining itself in James' mind. Waiting for Logan to seat himself on Carlos' lap, James placed a knee on the sofa, his hands moving to spread Carlos' legs. The Latino flushed red as he felt himself being exposed to James. He let his eyes roam up to meet Logan's, the pure lust and want dancing through his friend's eyes enough to wash away any insecurities.

"You okay?" James asked, pressing a soothing kiss to Logan's shoulder.

The pale boy nodded, his hips rocking forward as he adjusted to the intrusion. Carlos couldn't stop the moan that tore itself from his throat as Logan's walls clenched around his length. James moaned as well, the sound muffled by the two fingers he was sucking on. Pulling his fingers out, James received a sense of déjà vu as he reached down between Carlos' legs, teasing the sensitive skin there.

Carlos shuddered, his hips bucking up as James traced a finger across his hole before slowly sliding it past the tight ring of muscle. Yeah Carlos had fingered himself before but to feel someone else do it to you a million times better than doing it yourself. James paused when he his finger was buried knuckle deep inside Carlos, eyes transfixed on the muscles rippling across Logan's back as he rocked his hips forward slowly.

Rolling his finger in concentric circles, James felt the ring of muscle around his finger loosen up allowing him to slide a second finger in beside the first. He scissoring motion to open Carlos up more before curling his fingers in a search for that one spot.

"Fuck," Carlos grunts out, hips bucking violently as James finds and abuses his sweet spot. Logan cries out at the sudden movement, pleasure overriding his senses.

James smirks, pulling his fingers back. Spitting in his hand, James rubbed the moisture over his cock, hips thrusting into his touch. Placing his hands under the bends of Carlos' knees, James pulls them up until Carlos' feet rest against the couch cushions. Situating himself between Carlos' spread legs, James presses the head of his length against the Latino's hole, hips thrusting lightly to allow him to get accustomed to the feel.

"_James,"_ Carlos whined, his hips bucking up, causing Logan to moan lowly.

James smirks, using one hand to guide himself into the tight heat of his friend. Tucking his chin against his chest, James watches as he cock slid into Carlos, pausing every few seconds to allow Carlos time to adjust. When he's buried to the hilt, James stills his hips, focusing on the way Logan's bouncing on Carlos' cock instead of the way the Latino's inner walls hug his cock perfectly.

"James move," Carlos whimpers and that's all it takes before James is pulling back before rolling his hips forward, moaning at the heat surrounding his cock.

Carlos moaned, his hips pushing back against James causing Logan to cry out.

"Fuck Carlos, right there," Logan moaned, pressing his hands against Carlos chest as he bounced faster in the Latino's lap.

James couldn't hold it back anymore, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward. Three simultaneous moans of pleasure filled the room, James' abrupt change in pace thrusting Carlos' hips forward, effectively hitting Logan's sweet spot straight on. The boys' movements were sloppy to begin with but they soon found a pace that suited. Everytime James would thrust into Carlos; Logan would lower himself onto the Latino's cock, keening as the tan boy continuously hit his sweet spot.

The three boys' thanked God that the three Knight's in the apartment were heavy sleepers, their cries of pleasure escalating in volume as their orgasms built low in the pit of their stomachs. Carlos screamed as he felt the head of James' cock press hard and fast against his prostate, back arching as pleasure raced white hot through his veins.

Logan bounced faster as his orgasm drew nearer, a shuddering breath slipping past his lips as he felt James reach round and wrap his hand around the smart boy's leaking cock. The pretty boy pumped him in time with his thrusts, hitting Carlos' sweet spot repeatedly. Carlos' breath came out in short pants as he felt his orgasm building.

It only took one final hit to his prostate for the Latino to lose it, his hips thrusting up into Logan's tight heat as he came, a mixture of James and Logan's name spilling past his lips. Logan moaned as he came, the feel of Carlos' essences covering his insides and James' hand on his dick too much for him. The smart boy let his head fall against Carlos' chest, moaning as he felt Carlos' body jolt. James couldn't take it any longer; watching Carlos and Logan come undone in front of him proving to be too much. Thrusting his hips forward for a final time, James came with a long moan, hips pressed tightly against Carlos' as his seed covered Carlos' insides.

Harsh pants and low moans filled the room, the three boys' coming down from their respective highs. James was the first to move, pulling slowly out of Carlos, wincing as Carlos winces. Logan presses a chaste kiss to Carlos' cheek before raising himself up, Carlos' now soft cock slipping out of him. Raising himself off of Carlos' lap, Logan attempted to stand on shaky legs, James quick to wrap an arm around Logan's waist when he falters.

Carlos remained on the sofa, watching as James placed a kiss to Logan's temple, whispering something that sounded suspiciously like bed in the pale boy's ear. Carlos felt his eyes droop as he watched Logan nod, his hand moving to intertwine with James'. Carlos attempted to stifle his yawn but failed, gaining the attention of the two lovers'. James and Logan smile down at the sleep Latino, James offering his spare hand to Carlos.

"Come on," James says as Carlos stared up at him, "we're going to bed,"

Carlos had to swallow a few times as he looked up at the other two. Taking hold of James' outstretched hand, Carlos tiredly heaved himself off the couch, wincing when he's ass protested the movement. James smiled apologetically, wrapping an arm around the tan boy's waist as they made their way down the hallway. When they reached the open door of James and Logan's room, Carlos expected James to let go of him but the pretty boy didn't, just kept guiding the tired pair into the room.

James removed his arm from around Carlos' waist, reaching behind him to shut the door. Lacing his fingers with Carlos', James let Logan lead them over to the bed, pulling the cover's back. Logan and James stood back and looked at Carlos.

"You first," Logan said, gesturing to the bed. When Carlos didn't automatically move, Logan smiled softly, letting Carlos know it was alright.

Unlacing his fingers from James', the Latino crawled slowly to the middle of the bed, flopping down gracelessly. He heard two identical chuckles from the pair still stood by the side of the bed but was too tired to lift his head to look at them. Logan joined him first, sliding along the bed until he was curled around Carlos' side. James followed suit, curling up on Carlos' other side.

Looking tiredly from one boy to the other, Carlos smiled softly, whispering a soft almost inaudible 'night' before letting sleep overtake him. James and Logan looked at each other over the now sleeping Latino, identical smiles etched across their features. The pair exchanged soft 'goodnight's' before letting their eyes slip close, sleep overwhelming them.

**Okay so I don't know how I feel about the end but I am pretty happy with the rest of it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know how I did. :D**


End file.
